La Obscuridad y La Luna
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: Para el Ella era su Luna y para ella El era su Peligro... Continuacion de Peligro! Dedicado a: uchihahinata-20.


**La Obscuridad y La Luna**

Hola! Bueno aquí vine yo con la conti de Peligro! Voy a clarar las dudas de lo que pensaba Sasuke de Hinata y porque la Besaba cada dos por tres (Sin contar que es un pervertido degenerado XD) Sin mas que decir a Leer!

Declaimer: Los Personajes de Naruto no son mios (Ojala que lo fueran) son de Masashi-san.

La noche se abría paso y hay estaba ella a su lado totalmente dormida con la sabana de seda apenas cubriendo sus grandes senos, llevaban 2 años de relación y aun podía recordar como había empezado todo...

 **-Inicio del Flash Back-POV de Sasuke**

Allí me encontraba bañándome en el rio hasta que oí un ruido, espero que no sea Karin porque si es ella voy a desatar toda mi colera sobre ella. Veo como se mueve entre el arbusto una melena negra, sonrió para mi mismo, es ella Hinata Hyuga la única que no callo ante mis encantos y todavía no se porque.

-Hyuga sal de hay- le dije con tranquilidad, la verdad si ella me ve desnudo no me importa al fin y al cabo ella es la única que a mi me ah gustado mi amor platónico. Sale del arbusto mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ho... Hola y...yo so...solo venia a lavar...me la ca...ra- Hmp el Dobe tiene razón cuando esta nerviosa tartamudea, se ve muy apetecible yo soy el lobo y ella el cordero la voy a lograr seducir y ella sera mia.

-Hmp esta bien- me volteo y la beso, sus labios saben a miel y como si nada me voy de hay.

Supongo que esta confundida bueno cualquiera lo estaría si de repente un chico que nunca te dio señales de que le interesabas te besa, creo que después de ese beso no va a poder vivir sin mi (Que modesto es!) .

-Pero en que estas pensando Hinata- se dijo a si misma, no contó con que yo estuviera detrás de ella, sonrió para mis adentros mientras la veo.

-Hmp supongo que en el beso que te di y creo que mereces otro sabes?- ni siquiera lo pensé y la bese, joder sus labios son adictivos ella es una droga para mi. Y como soy malvado me voy dejándola sonrojada.

-Estas loco Sasuke definitivamente estas loco- pensé hasta que vino el dobe a molestarme.

-Teme! Que haces hay parado solo?

-Nada dobe y vete de aquí que quiero estar solo.

Siento a alguien acercarse y es ella otra ves es ella.

-Hyuga que haces hay viéndome? Uf ven aca ahora mismo- le ordene y ella como un cordero me obedeció.

-Yo... Solo- no la deje terminar y la volví a besar pero esta vez fue diferente duramos unos cuantos minutos besándonos y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Maldije mentalmente habernos tenido que separar por falta de aire.

-Que me estas haciendo? Porque me vuelves tan loco?

-Yo... No se que... que decirte- la apreté contra mi cuerpo y se sonrojo.

\- No digas nada y quedate conmigo Hyuga, eso si no me espíes mientras me

baño si quieres verme desnudo solo dímelo y yo me quito la ropa- se sonrojo y se desmayo entre mis brazos que tentadora se ve con sus labio un poco abiertos definitivamente es suculenta.

\- Hmp que cara pondrá el dobe cuando me vea llegar contigo en mis brazos,

hay que averiguarlo Hyuga-susurre antes de volverla a besar.

Hinata se removió y se acerco a mi pecho buscando calor

-Eh?- volteo a verme y se sorprendio.

-Hmp porque te sorprendes Hinata?- ella se sonrojo y yo sonreí para mis adentros.

-Yo... Uchiha-san que hago aquí durmiendo con usted?- ¿Uchiha-san? Se nota que no sabe que es mi novia.

-Quiero que mi novia duerma conmigo de ahora en adelante y corrí al dobe

para que fuera a dormir con Sakura y Karin- susurre antes de besarla.

Al dia siguiente todo fue tranquilo bueno menos las miradas de odio que le lanzaba Karin y Sakura a MI Novia y si MI Novia y no es porque sea posesivo no para nada, tomo de la mano a Hinata y volvemos a la aldea... y ahora lo que me faltaba que Neji-soy-un-prodigio-y-no-te-le-acerques-a-Hinata-sama-Hyuga me lanzara una mirada matadora al vernos tomados de la mano.

-Hmp si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerto- murmuro contra el oído de MI Novia.

-Lo... lo dices por... Neji-nissan?

-Si lo digo por el.

Hinata suspira y seguimos agarrados de la mano. Llegamos al despacho de Tsunade la cual se ahoga al vernos entrar agarrados de la mano.

-Uchiha Sasuke no lo puedo creer! Me has echo perder una apuesta con Mei!

-Una apuesta?- pregunto dudoso.

-Si yo le dije que Sakura iba a terminar siendo tu novia y ella aposto por Hinata quien lo diría- un tic nervioso se forma en mi ojo, Hinata se da cuenta de eso y suspira.

La miro con mala cara y me voy jalando a Hinata conmigo. La llevo a mi apartamento y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Sasuke... kun- tartamudea gustosamente me rio con ganas y la beso para subir a mi cuarto y poseerla ya después me are cargo de lo que suceda al fin y al cabo la amo.

 **-Fin del Flash Back-Fin del POV de Sasuke**

-Ah ah- se oyó el llanto por el comunicador despertando automáticamente a la ojiluna.

-Tranquila yo iré.

-No Sasuke tu debes dormir mañana tienes misión- susurro contra los labios de su esposo mientras se levantaba e iba a ver que le pasaba a su hija.

-Mikoto-chan que pasa nena? Quieres dormir con Papi y Mami?

La pequeña rio.

-Mikoto- susurro Sasuke mientras levantaba a su pequeña hija de apenas 2 años.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron mientras que Sasuke acariciaba el vientre abultado de su mujer.

-Que quieres que sea?

-Quiero que este sano y que nazca fuerte lo que venga lo aceptare y lo amare tanto como amo a la madre.

-Te amo- susurro mientras se sumergían en un beso muy deseado.

-Yo también te amo.

Para Hinata Sasuke era su _Peligro_ , mientras que para Sasuke Hinata era su _Luna_ mientras que el era la _Obscuridad_...

Fin...¿?

Bien! Creo que mi imaginación salio volando hasta otra parte y todavía no la eh podido recuperar XD gracias por los comentarios y criticas (Constructivas y buenas!) dedicado a: uchihinata-20


End file.
